The present embodiments relate to a setting apparatus configured for setting and/or adjusting an attachment position of an attachment element for an arrangement of a housing cover of a magnetic resonance apparatus in relation to a magnetic center of a magnet unit.
With medical magnetic resonance apparatuses, there may be a discrepancy between a geometrical center and a magnetic center. Because of this condition and further system tolerances, the housing cover of a magnetic resonance apparatus is to be aligned to the magnetic resonance apparatus during installation according to an arrangement and/or positioning of a magnet unit (e.g., a radio-frequency antenna unit of the magnet unit), since the radio-frequency antenna unit is disposed within the magnet unit with respect to a magnetic center. This alignment of the housing cover according to an arrangement and/or positioning of the radio-frequency antenna unit is both for new installation of magnetic resonance apparatuses and also for system upgrades of magnetic resonance apparatuses already installed on customer premises.
Previously the individual attachment points of the housing cover were measured mechanically and/or adjusted along the three spatial axes using a measurement gauge and/or an installation gauge. This type of setting and/or adjustment of the attachment points of the housing cover on the magnet unit is, however, complicated and time-intensive. In addition, mechanically-stressable measurement gauges and/or installation gauges, as a result of a size used for the desired application and a torsional stress rigidity associated therewith, are expensive to procure.